As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes, thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, an information handling system may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system can be configured in several different configurations ranging from a single, stand-alone computer system to a distributed, multi-device computer system, to a networked computer system with remote or cloud storage systems.
Entities that maintain large and frequently accessed storage systems will readily appreciate that, because it is sometimes necessary or desirable to migrate data from one or more “source” storage devices to one or more “destination” storage devices, the ability to migrate data efficiently is important. In at least some data storage environments, an important characteristic of efficient data migration is the extent to which the data migration tasks halts, slows, or otherwise disrupts workload input/output (I/O) operations. As an example of a disruption commonly encountered with existing migration techniques, a migration process that requires manual reconfiguration of the workload application has a negative impact man Data migration that has little or no impact on workload I/O may be referred to as “seamless” data migration.